Locker Room
by Kendrachu
Summary: Kida seduces Mikado into messing around in the school's locker room. Shounen-ai PWP.


Alright, so a PWP without the plot is chosen to be my first submission of my Durarara! OTP. Reviews would be cool. :)

Disclaimer: I do not claim to own Durarara! or any of the characters. Those rights belong to Ryohgo Narita.

* * *

"K-Kida-kun, please!"

His flustered pleas fell upon deaf ears. The blond merely smirked, sliding his hand up the boy's shirt to tweak one of his hardened nipples.

Mikado let out a squeak at the spark of pleasure that rushed through his body. He squirmed, an attempt to free his wrists from the binding his friend has placed them in. Using his own tie, no less. "I-I don't think now is a good time. We're in school and—"

"It's kinky, isn't it, Mi-ka-do?" Kida's breath was warm against his ear as his playful voice assaulted his ear, rendering his mind useless for a moment. His molester took the opportunity to nudge slip his leg in-between the stuttering raven's, purposefully rubbing his thigh against his growing length.

"But this is inappropriate, we could get cau—ah!"

"Mm, but that's what makes this so much fun!" Kida chuckled and placed a kiss at the tip of his nose. "And so does seeing your cute embarrassed face, of course."

Mikado opened his mouth to protest such an embarrassing statement, only for it to be covered by another set of lips, complete with a tongue thrusting expertly inside. His wet appendage slid against his own, coaxing him to give in to Kida's perverted will.

Why was he fighting it, again?

He nearly jumped out of his skin at the sound of a locker being slammed shut resonated throughout the room, followed by footsteps. Mikado pressed himself as close to the wall of the alcove as possible, praying to Kami that they wouldn't be discovered. Just the thought about the consequences brought a dreadful sense of excitement to the young gang leader.

A gasp escaped pass thin lips when he felt the warm grasp of Kida's hand on his fully erect member. He had been so concentrated on not being noticed by the unknown peer currently rummaging through his locker, that he hadn't noticed the sneaky blond's hand had snuck its way into his trousers.

Mikado buried his face into his friend's shoulder, biting into the clothed skin to muffle a groan that resulted from a particularly rough tug on his shaft. A burning red blush adorned his cheeks at how positively his body was reacting to the situation.

The hammering of his heart slowed down once he heard the locker room's door close, signaling the student's exit.

"Mikado, I can't see your cute face like this, you know!"

Lifting his head from Kida's shoulder, he trained his narrowed blue eyes on the childish — handsome — face in front of him, "You are such an asshole!"

"Oh come on! You can't tell me you didn't like it," he chuckled in amusement, one of his hazel eyes winking in an attempt to tease the boy further. He gave Mikado's still-hard shaft a twist, delighted with his reward of a soft mewl. The blond smirked, fingertips pressing into the raven's sac. "I know I did."

Kida pulled back his hand from inside his friend's trousers. Instead, he untied the dress tie wrapped around his wrists, then set his fingers to unbutton the boy's pants and yank them down, along with Mikado's briefs. Honey eyes watched in fascination with how his cock sprung from its confines, now standing out in attention.

Cobalt eyes widened with shock. He hadn't expected Kida to actually continue. His panic glance shot to the door before back at the person before him. "Wait! What are you doing?"

The exuberant teen could only laugh at his ignorance. He ignored the question, pulling his own clothing off as well. Stepping out of his pants, Kida arranged them on the floor of the locker room's alcove. He dropped unceremoniously on the pile of cloth, crossing his legs. Reaching his hands out, he pulled the confused dark-haired boy down with him, straddling him over his lap. He pushed his hips up, causing his member to brush against Mikado's, which he was rewarded with a gasp. A blond brow shot up, paired with a grin as he languidly spoke, "After all our practice, you've learned how to move your hips now, haven't you, Mikado~?"

Anything Mikado might have said in response was swallowed in the kiss Kida leaned in to give him. His tongue flicks over Mikado's lips, touches Mikado's peeking tongue, flashes out and slips in again, reveling in the touch; Kida losing himself in the crevices of his cavern.

When Kida brushes his length against the raven's again, Mikado groaned, grabbing his hips and grinds against him. One of Kida's hands moved down to Mikado's waist, softly stroking the skin downwards over his hips, and lingering on the supple flesh of his ass. Elegant fingers kneaded the flesh, squeezing and groping as Mikado thrusted against him.

Kida pulled back from the kiss, curious gaze drinking in the sight of a sputtering Mikado on his lap — face flushed red with breathless moans, those ice blue eyes burning with such lust it left Kida shuddering in desire.

Glazed-over amber orbs dropped down to his lap, completely enthralled by the way Mikado's cock slid against his own. It was so cute — maybe an inch smaller, with blood rushing to the head, dying it a deep scarlet, standing tall and _begging_ for attention. Kida smirked, calling for his lover's attention, "It looks like we're sword fighting."

Mikado's face burned bright red as he stuttered out his reply, "S-Shut up! Don't say such embarrassing things.."

A particularly loud squeak left the raven's mouth when he felt a finger brush against his puckered hole. He pushed his ass back, searching for the appendage that gave him such a delicious source of friction. Kida chuckled at Mikado's unabashed show of eagerness as he did it again, happily listening to the way Mikado whined for more.

After enjoying a few more adorable whimpers from the boy, Kida slipped his slickened finger inside. Mikado's walls were warm and tight, sucking his finger further and further inside - the blond groaned at the feeling. Mikado juggled grinding against his length and hand so well, a strange sense of pride flooded through Kida's chest. "You're doing so well. Do you want more..?" He purred in the boy's ear, nuzzling his nose in the tufts of black hair.

Mikado could only nod as Kida was already pushing a second finger inside of him. They spread apart, scissoring through the depths of Mikado's behind. They poked and prodded at the inner walls, beginning its slide in and out of his entrance. He pulled them out - only to plunge them right back in. Kida chuckled when Mikado let out a choked moan when his fingertips brushed against the boy's weak spot.

Kida's normally endearingly shy boyfriend was now bouncing desperately in his lap, hot breath panting against his ear as Mikado's fingers clutched and clung to his shoulders. His moans were increasingly becoming louder, creating a symphony to echo in the locker room. "You have no shame, do you? We're still in school, Mikado~." Kida's voice was low and sensual as he chuckled, leaving a shock of pleasure to shoot down the raven's spine.

Mikado brought a hand up to his mouth. He sunk his teeth into the flesh in an attempt at muffling his cries. He felt drunk on the pleasure, his poison being the way Kida's fingers curled inside of his ass, successfully hitting against his prostate with every thrust. Blue eyes rolled to the back of his head when he felt Kida's shaft brush against his sensitive tip. "_Masaomi_..! Oh, oh — Kami, _yes_!"

Kida's lips quirked in a grin against the panting boy's neck. Never relenting on the thrusting of his fingers, the blond's other hand dropped to his lap. Pulling out a wad of napkins from his hoodie pocket, he set them down in preparation. The blond wrapped his fingers along the hardened arousal, he slowly — and oh so lightly — stroked the flesh, thumb rubbing soothing circles down the length. His tongue sneaked out, licking up Mikado's neck before mingling with his earlobe. He whispered, "Come for me."

Blissfully, Mikado nodded at the command. He lost it with one more push of Kida's fingers. Tossing his head back, he bore his neck to his predator as he let out a loud moan into the back of his hand. His erection pulsated in absolute ecstasy, pulling his conscious into a state of euphoria as he came hard into Kida's hand.

Kida caught the boy's come with the paper napkins, removing his fingers from Mikado's ass and grabbed his own shaft, pumping it quickly to obtain his own completion. He came with a groan of Mikado's name, emptying his fluids in the same handful of napkins.

"Ah..ah, Masasomi..." Mikado whispered as he drowned himself in the aftermath high of his orgasm. His heart thudded rapidly in his chest, trying to calm down to a steady beat after such a strenuous activity. A tingling sensation rendered his legs useless, and all he could do was slump against the body he was perched on top of. Kida placed gentle kisses on top of the mess of matted hair - beads of sweat tickled his lips, which his tongue swept across to taste the salty substance.

When Mikado finally found his breath and pulled his head back, he met Kida's content smile with a timid one. He lifted himself off of Kida's lap, settling on the floor as he found his briefs, slipping them back on. A jolt shot through him when Kida unexpectedly wrapped his arms around his neck from behind, nuzzling and kissing on his shoulder. Warmth pooled in his stomach - he could never get over the surge of happiness the boy always brought him.

"That was fun.~"


End file.
